


Wednesday Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: The Wire
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For once, Ziggy is serious with you.
Relationships: Ziggy Sobotka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Wednesday Afternoon

Wednesday afternoons were always spent cuddled into Ziggy’s side, his hand absentmindedly ghosting up and down your side as you relaxed against him; Wednesdays were always yours and Ziggy’s day, as when you were little children, it was the day you would go out on the street with a football to kick around until it was time to go home, when you were teenagers, it was the day you would sneak out to smoke weed, to drink stolen alcohol, and now you were adults… well, it just worked out, as you finished college early, and he wasn’t working for his father.

So there you were, cuddled up against him on his horrible brown fabric sofa, the cheap one he had picked out when he first got his flat, watching some documentary on American alligators that had caught your interest; neither of you wanted to say it, to openly ruin your friendship, but there had always been a special something between you and the youngest Sobotka. The longing gazes. Lingering touches. The way he got jealous so easily and would often lose his temper. The way you would sulk and act miserable when he didn’t give you enough attention.

When you pulled yourself apart for a moment to settle down with your head in his lap, Ziggy looked down at you, knowing it was time; he knew that he had been holding onto his feelings for you for far too long, biting his tongue so much that the muscle had become rough and covered in scabs and scars.

“(Y/N), I need to tell you something.”

You let out a hum, thinking that he was more than likely just going to crack a joke. “Go on.”

Ziggy seemed quiet as he spoke, he was always quiet when he was serious. “Listen, I get that we’re friends and everything, but… fuck, I have feelings for you, ones that I shouldn’t be having for my best friend, y'know?”

You nodded, swallowing thickly and feeling a rush of heat go through your body, making you cough to try to nervously cure it. “Zig, I… do you really mean that? I mean, do you really want me?”

“Of fuckin’ course I mean that, of fucking course I want you,” he replied, “(y/n), I might be a fuck up and the punchline to every joke, but I’m being goddamn serious.”

You smiled, snuggling into him that little bit more, making sure that he knew that you weren’t going to leave. “I love you, too, Zig, and for the record… it’s kinda hot when you’re serious.”


End file.
